The invention relates to a device for gripping magazines for plate-shaped items, the magazines being configured as box profiles open at two lateral sides located opposite one another, and the other two sides having, in the interior of the profile, corresponding guides for the item to be inserted horizontally.
An example of such a device is set forth in European Patent No. 0 412 945 A1. The plate-shaped items provided therein are so-called "lead frames." The box-shaped-profile is implemented by way of two cheekpieces, equipped with internal guide slots, which can be joined to one another by strut elements. Gripping of the magazines is accomplished via a robot which positively engages in holes arranged on the upper side above the center of gravity of the magazines. This does guarantee secure gripping of the magazines, but in the event of vigorous acceleration movements not only is the mount heavily stressed, but a high torque is exerted on the robot hand.
European Patent No. 0 597 052 B1 discloses a further gripper of the kind noted above, in which clamping jaws grasp the two open rims of the box profile wall immediately adjacent to the gripper. While this provides that acceleration forces on the magazine are effectively transferred to the gripper mechanism, a powerful gripper application force is needed, which can subject the magazines to very high mechanical loads.